Waiting
by Leto
Summary: What ARE the kid's crests? The eight digidestined crests wait for their children to arrive...


Waiting Sort of inspired by Notoraeyah's summary for "I'll turn my courage into wings". By that, I mean it's what I thought the fic might be about when I read the summary, and as it wasn't I thought I might as well write it myself. ^_^. 

**Waiting**  
by [Leto][1]

~courage~

I'm waiting for a person to be joined with. Someone who will be a hero, maybe a leader, always a winner. The person with the fire of courage that can bring me to life. I don't want to lie dormant in this rock forever. I want to get out and make things happen! 

The egg I rested alongside has hatched, I know it has. I can feel it. I'm bursting with impatience! When will I have a partner, when can I feel myself activated, when can I burst into power again?! I'll guide you, I'll help you, I'll be the only one who can help you when it seems the world is going to collapse! 

I'll help tie you two together, the hatchling and the hero. I'll give you both strength. 

~knowledge~ 

We are all waiting. Friendship is beside me, which I am glad for, even if we can't communicate. I can't communicate with anyone now, except for HIM. And he isn't here yet, I'm fairly sure. I think I would feel him if he did come. 

But I think he must come, some day. Soon, I hope. I want to learn again. I want to feel his thoughts. I eagerly anticipate the arrival of one whose curiousity will bring me to life. Who will seek out the answers, and who I will help solve the puzzle of his power. 

But I wonder if he will learn of US? The souls trapped, the selves isolated, imprisoned, crushed until just one characteristic remains? My knowledge... can I impart it to you? 

~sincerity~ 

Please come! Please come! A sincere heart full of love and courage. The only thing that can bring me back to life. I need it! I need you! A bright, genuine strength of spirit... I know it's out there, I'm sure you'll come soon. 

Please do... 

I'm just waiting here for you now. You'll be luckier than I was. You'll have your ultimate friend and guardian - me - to guide you, so long as you wear me by your heart. I'll speak to your heart and show you how to go. And maybe you'll carry me with you some day, forever, so I don't have to be alone any more. 

~friendship~ 

I don't think I can stand this much more. This solitude... Knowledge is nearby, but he is forever silent, as I am. There's only one I can befriend, and he's not here yet. I wonder if he'll ever come? He must, surely. I need a friend. I need someone to become a part of. I need a heart that will accept me, even if it does not fully understand me. 

Can I make him understand? This hell I'm going through? The absolute horror of failure? I tell you, my partner, my best best friend that I have not yet met, I will NOT let you fail. I will not let you be reduced to what I have become. Unseeing, unspeaking, unmoving - simply a soul, the result of humanity dying inside the digital world. 

I'll be your friend, boy.

~hope~ 

It's just hope. That's all I am. Hopeful, hopeful, hopeful. If I lose hope, I won't ever react. I almost feel like I'm losing it. I desperately hope that my partner has more faith than I do. That some day, his faith will rekindle mine to what it should be. We'll feed off each other. I'll encourage him, protect him. 

I hope we can all get together. I hope I can find my old friends in the crests of the new digidestined. I hope I can do my job. I hope we can win this time. 

I think maybe we can. These kids have US behind them. We'll give them the power they can't find in themselves. The power that lives in them already, but we can amplify it. We can help them by becoming part of them. 

~reliability~ 

There is a lot to think about here, trapped immobile. There really isn't any alternative but to think. All my hopes, my dreams, my ambitions, my motivations, my courage... they've all been reduced to one single, singularly important thought: we need you. The worlds need you, I need you. 

You can't ignore that call, can you? You can't ignore someone who needs you, can you? You're reliable. I am too. I'll give you strength if you lack it. I'll guide you if you need me too. Infused with your hope, I'll become part of you forever, your friend for life. 

I'll wait for the person, my sole saviour, whose strength is my strength. The one who can't give up so long as someone is depending on him. The one who will keep trying, who'll stay all night to do the jobs nobody else wants to. Reliability. Don't underestimate yourself, don't underestimate me. We'll eliminate weakness, because for others to count on you, courage is needed. 

~love~ 

I miss my friends, who were dragged away from me. In that final, terrible battle that we couldn't win. The worst part of dying was to not to be with you all any more. Especially HIM. My love has no outlet, so I'll extend it all to my future partner, my second self, who I haven't even met. 

Someone will come and extend her love to me, even if she doesn't know it. If she lets me into her heart, that will be enough. 

I tell you, we'll win the next battle. I won't mess up a second time. I won't let my successor fail. Discover a loving heart. Maybe, with our second chance at life, we can be together again? 

~light~ 

I was made for you, to strengthen your light. I didn't recognise my own power. I didn't realise that where light is, there's no darkness any more. When I forgot that, we lost. The shadows eclipsed me. Now I'm becoming weaker. There's nothing but darkness here. Myotismon tries to corrupt me. I'll hang on, for your sake. 

I can only hope that you will come and save me. I'll be your most dedicated friend. I'm the only one who can help you realise your light, I think. I like to think I can be of some use. Right now, I'm in terrible pain, and we are all in danger. 

As we, your crests, the remnants of failed digidestined, react, and glow, and cast our light over this darkening land... then that light, and our light, will glitter most brightly of all. 

Light will shine again. 

   [1]: mailto:leto@nysa.cx



End file.
